1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image information via electrostatic images formed according to electrophotography or the like are currently utilized in various fields. In the electrophotography, image information is formed as electrostatic images on the surface of an image holding material (a photoreceptor) via a charging process and a subsequent exposing process, the electrostatic images are converted to toner images on the image holding material's surface by development with a developer that contains toner, the toner images are subjected to a transfer process wherein they are transferred to a recording material such as a sheet of paper, and further the transferred images are subjected to a fixing process wherein they are fixed to the recording material's surface, and thus the image information is visualized in the form of images.